Cementerio de hielo y fuego
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: La gran batalla contra los caminantes blancos está más cerca que nunca. El muro cuenta con la ayuda de un Rey, que pronto se verá en compañia de una Reina que viene desde el otro lado del mar. ¿Podrán olvidar su guerra para ayudar al Reino?


CEMENTERIO DE HIELO Y FUEGO

La batalla por Invernalia y la reinstauración del Norte, había resultado ser mucho más ardua y letal de lo esperado. Ni siquiera en las peores pesadillas, podría haberse imaginado tal situación de mortandad. Recordaba muy vivamente el olor de la gangrena en las extremidades de aliados y enemigos. Las punzadas en el estómago por la hambruna. Sin olvidar esa impotencia al querer tragar tu propia saliva y no poder, a causa de la sequedad en la boca. Por fortuna ya contaba con experiencia en el aguante contra la escasez de alimentos.

En el momento en que los cuernos de guerra comenzaron a sonar, las espadas se levantaron al cielo mientras los estandartes ondeaban al viento. Bolton, nunca Nieve, le había advertido el chico Greyjoy. **"…Ramsay Bolton, nunca Ramsay Nieve. No lo llame nieve, le hará daño…"**. La ira es el peor enemigo del hombre. Deja que te ciegue, y entonces, solo podrás esperar la muerte. Y así fue. Aunque durante el choque de espadas, él mismo sufrió ciertos infortunios. Casi al final de la revuelta, en un mano a mano contra Roose Bolton, el Lord Sanguijuela le hubo apuñalado entre las costillas; si la cota de malla hubiese sido más endeble, habría resultado una herida mortal. Y mortal también habría sido su resultado, de no ser por la llegada sorpresiva de los Salvajes de más allá del muro, quienes iban comandados por Tormund MataGigantes. Juntos pelearon contra las huestes de los Bolton, aunque con objetivos bien diferentes. El venado por el Norte y el Pueblo Libre por Mance, el único Rey al que realmente servían y por el único por el que morirían.

Lograba rememorar también con gran acierto el sonido de los vítores de sus hombres tras la victoria; y como la herida producida por el acero de Lord Bolton sangraba sin signos de querer detenerse. Rojo, su ropa se teñía del color del fuego, y con disimulo, goteaba en la nieve como un pintor inexperto que traza trazos inseguros en un lienzo virgen aun sin profanar. Hasta el paladar le ardía incandescente con el sabor de la sangre.

Solo dejó tratarse debidamente al llegar al Castillo Negro. El maestre Pylos era el único que tenía permiso para tratarlo. Lo que llegó al muro parecía cualquier cosa menos un hombre. Cuerpo cadavérico, tez mortecina, músculos tensados como el cuero para controlar los temblores del cuerpo, harapiento…nadie hubiera dicho que ese hombre, era el Rey.

Todo aquello pasó. Y ahora, ahora era tiempo de combatir a los muertos. La gran batalla que tiempo atrás había predicho la mujer roja, se encontraba más cerca que nunca. Desde su regreso a la Torre del Rey, no había salido de allí. Ni siquiera cuando el Caballero de la Cebolla reapareció con el niño Stark, y con el pergamino firmado por Lord Manderly jurando lealtad a su causa. No tenía tiempo para esas minucias. Debía prepararse mental y físicamente para lo que acontecería en breve.

Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones del tibio humo que emanaba de la siempre encendida chimenea. Algunas velas de sebo ya se habían consumido, aunque no había repuesto para ella. Se negaba a la interrupción de cualquier persona. Las pequeñas llamas de las velas que todavía permanecían encendidas a duras penas, bailaban trémulas como péndulos vacilantes. Entre tanto, el Rey sin Trono y sin Reino, miraba indiferente los fuegos de la chimenea, esperando un señal de es Dios Rojo. Cansado, rechinó los dientes y se levantó de la silla. Al hacerlo, velas y chimenea se apagaron. Además, notaba bajo los pies y en el ambiente en general, unos temblores un tanto extraños. No le era necesaria la luz para conocer las dimensiones de aquella habitación, junto con la colocación de cada mueble. Una vez que terminó de colocarse el cinturón de Dueña de Luz, salió al exterior. Se relamió los labios, al tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor. Llevaba más tiempo del que podía recordar en la penumbra, por lo que salir a luz exterior le provocaba punzadas en los ojos. Todos, sin distinción de bandera ni juramento, miraban al cielo. El Rey, hizo lo propio. Lo que vio, fue un cielo azul limpio de nubes, pero con sombra. Sin aviso anticipado, todos los presentes escucharon venir de algún punto del cielo, dos sendos rugidos. El monarca descendió la débil escalinata de madera, poniéndose así, a la altura del guardia que custodiaba la entrada a la Torre. Tan inminente como vino, aquella sombra se fue. El Sol reapareció como una explosión de luz, y el Rey tuvo que ponerse una mano a modo de visera. De pronto, algo los sobrevoló a gran velocidad levantando un aire espasmódico. Muchos eran los susurros que podían escucharse. Pero pocos eran correctos al enigma que representaba aquella figura sin rostro.

—Alteza…– le sorprendió por detrás la voz de la sacerdotisa Roja–…ella viene y viene para quedarse

—Eso está por ver; no voy a consentir que mi reino vuelva a ser pasado por sangre y fuego.

Con Melisandre muy cerca de él, el Rey se encaminó en dirección a Guardaoriente del Mar; seria por allí por donde Daenerys Targaryen desembarcaría con los suyos. A los pocos metros, el Caballero de la Cebolla lo abordó fatigado.

—Majestad…–logró articular finalmente–quienes usted sabe, han llegado. Y esperan pacientes a su decisión.

— ¿Quiénes han llegado Ser Davos?– quiso saber Melisandre curiosa. –El Rey no tiene tiempo para juegos

— Que esperen donde están, y haz que se les envíe lo requerido. Si alguien pregunta, di que es asunto privado del Rey y que si quieren saber algo, me lo pregunten a mí directamente

La sacerdotisa no parecía muy conforme con los secretos entre el Rey y su mano; intentó durante la espera al pie del Castillo Negro, pero solo recibió silencio. Sin perder la compostura, la mujer roja sonrió educada y permaneció silenciosa a la derecha del Monarca.

La figura que había ensombrecido no hacía mucho el lugar, volvió a hacer acto de presencia. En esta ocasión, se dividió en dos; dejando ver así la inmensidad de las proporciones de cada animal. Uno negro, otro color crema. Ambos dragones volaban en círculos igual que los buitres cuando huelen la muerte, y esperan con ansia el momento de poder ingerir la carne de los muertos. El rey sin pestañear ante los continuos rugidos estruendosos de las bestias, se limitó a reposar el brazo izquierdo sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Melisandre por su parte, cambió el semblante al poder distinguir a lo lejos, las siluetas de los nuevos inquilinos del Muro.

—Valar Morghulis –saludó un hombre de tez negra como la brea. Sus prendas rojas lo delataban como otro sacerdote rojo

—Valar Dohaeris – congratuló Melisandre

Durante varios minutos, ambos sacerdotes mantuvieron una conversación en su dialecto natal. Muy de vez en cuanto, aquella muchachita que se hacía llamar Reina, lo miraba con sus ojos violetas acompañados por una expresión de cierta incredulidad; dado a entender que no se creía demasiado las palabras expuestas por la mujer roja.

— ¿Qué le parecería una cena amistosa entre vos y yo; y nuestros consejeros de confianza? –Intervino Daenerys con voz dulce –Podríamos contemplar nuestro futuro de una manera cívica

—Bien…–musitó sin apenas abrir la boca. En el silencio adyacente, observó con análisis los hombres que acompañaban a la muchacha. Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jorah Mormont, Victarion Greyjoy quien según tenía entendido era su nuevo marido; a los demás no los conocía, pero por su apariencia apostaría a que eran mercenarios.–…hay mucho que tratar

Para la cena aún faltaban cinco horas. Tiempo que el Rey empleó para que el maestre Pylos revisara su herida, la cual, le estaba dando más problemas de lo habitual. Además de eso, re reunió en privado con Lady Melisandre.

La mujer le aguardaba distraída frente a los fuegos de la chimenea. El jerarca fue claro y directo tras cerrar a sus espaldas la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿De qué hablaste con ese sacerdote?

—De vos mi Rey –respondió cálida y tranquila; muy contrario a como estaba él–de que sois el príncipe prometido, el hijo del fuego. El elegido para derrotar a la oscuridad.

—Requiero de tu magia– confesó paseándose intranquilo por el cuarto– una vez más

—Lo sé –afirmó sonriente. De su vestido rojo, desenfundó una daga. El Rey miró su filo y luego a la mujer –para lo que debo hacer, no sirven las sanguijuelas

El monarca rechinó los dientes desnudando uno de sus brazos. La sacerdotisa con sus andares hipnóticos, se aproximó a su lado. Con una mano le sostuvo el antebrazo, mientras que con la otra, le provocaba un corte de casi vente centímetros.

A continuación, le llevó hasta una mesilla donde sobre ella había un cuenco con extraños polvos; la sangre del Rey emanaba dibujando afluentes carmesíes en su pálida piel, y como rojas cascadas impregnaban aquellos polvos.

—Ya es suficiente de vuestra sangre– concluyó la sacerdotisa depositándole un paño en la herida, que poco a poco dejaba de sangrar, pues no era muy profunda.

—Habláis como si necesitarais más

—Pero no de la vuestra; estáis muy débil y una batalla importante os aguarda– le explicó dándole la espalda al tiempo que removía el contenido del mortero.– necesito a vuestra hija

—Mi hija no va a ser partícipe de esto. Tomar la mía

Melisandre se dio la vuelta y llevó las manos al compungido rostro del Rey.

— ¿Queréis ganar esta guerra? –Le preguntó– ¿Queréis justicia? ¿Sentaros en el Trono de Hierro?

—Si– se limitó a contestar con un hilo de voz, después de un incómodo silencio

—Pues confiad en mí, mi Rey. No os fallaré

—Haced lo que queráis, pero como sufra algún daño– agarró a Melisandre con fuerza del brazo, y la acercó más hacia sí mismo, para susurrarle al oído– no habrá Dios que os proteja

Concluyendo la conversación, era tiempo de reunirse con la chica dragón y sus consejeros. El Rey y los suyos, llegaron varios minutos antes asegurándose de ese modo, situarse al fondo de la sala, evitando así darle la espaldas a la puerta.

Daenerys se presentó con un total de seis personas; a saber Ser Barristan Selmy, Victarion Greyjoy y cuatro desconocidos, a los que la rubia plateada tras sentarse, presentó como Missandei, Gusano Gris, Daario Naharis y Moqorro.

— ¿Y vuestra esposa Lord Stannis?– preguntó Victarion jugueteando con el parche ocular que llevaba atado al cuello– ¿No nos va a deleitar con su presencia?

—Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer

— ¿Qué puede haber más importante que atender a un consejo Real con su Reina?

— ¿Nunca le pedís consejo a vuestra esposa?–quiso saber Daenerys interesada– Me gustaría conocer su postura, a fin de cuentas es vuestra Reina ¿verdad?

—Como he dicho, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Además, no creo que hayáis pedido formar este consejo conjunto, para hablar de mi esposa

—Lo siento, no era mi intención importunaros– se disculpó la muchacha

—Pero si la familia de Lord Stannis es muy entretenida– insistió el Kraken– un hermano muerto putero y borracho; otro hermano muerto al que le gustaba chupar espadas; unos padres a los que el Dios ahogado reclamó; una hija con cara de costa pedregosa – en ese momento Victarion se rio abiertamente; era el único que lo hacía–y su esposa es la peor de todos ellos; si la niña es fea, deberíais verla a ella…

—No existen mujeres feas, esposo; solo bellezas extrañas

—Veo que aun continuáis guardándome rencor por haber derrotado a vuestra invencible flota de hierro en Isla Bella; en cuanto a vos…–clavó los ojos en la Targaryen con una frialdad indescriptible–…¿Creéis que os voy a dejar vía libre para usurpar mi trono, por usar palabras gentiles conmigo?

—El Rey Stannis, es el legítimo heredero a la corona y el príncipe elegido para derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado

— ¿Otra vez con esas Lady Melisandre? Daenerys de la Tormenta es la elegida por el Dios verdadero; no existe personas más capacitada para ello, que ella.

—Me estáis levantando dolor de cabeza–espetó el Rey–esto no tiene que ver con ningún Dios, sino con el Reino

—La profecía…

—Deja de hablar de profecías, mujer. Son solo palabras en un libro viejo. Lo que tenga que llegar llegará a su debido tiempo. Ahora iros, creo que es mejor para todos, que la conversación prosiga solo con Daenerys y yo ¿estáis de acuerdo?

Mientras con lentitud todos se retiraban sin oponer resistencia, el monarca se aclaraba la garganta. Con temple dejo a un lado el vaso de agua con limón, y continuó partiendo el filete. Daenerys por su lado, analizaba al hombre que tenía enfrente. Normalmente, todos los varones con los que se cruzaba, solían dedicar alguna mirada hacia sus pechos, incluso el anciano de Ser Barristas; allí en el muro pese a las capas de ropa que llevaba, también lo hacían. Pero el hermano del usurpador no, a los ojos; siempre miraba a los ojos. Le inquietaban, nunca había estado frente a unos ojos tan azules y tan oscuros como aquellos. Sería difícil doblegarlo, aunque no imposible.

—Nos guste o no, debemos hacer un alto a las armas–empezó a decir el Rey–profecías aparte, el enemigo es real. Si nos matásemos ahora, el que quedara en pie, no tendría Reino que gobernar. La muerte que camina, se acerca. Salvemos el Reino y solo después, matémonos.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. No podría objetar nada en contra, después de todo, solo soy una niña que no entiende los entresijos de la guerra – alegó con una sonrisa– es mejor admirar y aceptar los planes de un hombre de su experiencia

—Sois una tonta, si pensáis por un segundo que adulándome e auto infravalorándoos, vais a conseguir algo de mí. No soy Robert…–inclino el rostro dándole así una imagen más sombría, y a continuación finalizó–…no soy estúpido

—No pienso de vos que seáis poco inteligente

—No–interrumpió–Solo otro usurpador como mi hermano ¿no es cierto? Os voy a decir una cosa, a ver si os queda clara de una vez. Robert nunca fue un usurpador, fue un conquistador como Aegon I Targaryen. Y yo, soy el legítimo Rey de los Siete Reinos; el único usurpador que hay aquí, es quienquiera que esté sentado en el Trono de Hierro y vos misma os convertiréis en una usurpadora si os sentáis antes que yo. Solo seréis legitima si me derrotáis cuando los Reinos me proclamen su Rey–un silencio inundó el lugar; uno que solo los oídos de los muertos pudieron escuchar–No tengo más que decir. Ellos se acercan ávidos, si intentas apuñalarme por la espalda durante la batalla…–el Rey se incorporó de su asiento, y se encaminó a la salida no sin antes detenerse a la altura de Daenerys quien continuaba sentada, y decirle a los ojos–…te destruiré

Horas más tarde mientras permanecía pensativo en sus estancias, fue interrumpido por Ser Davos Seaworth. El caballero saludó con educación, además de hacer una reverencia respetuosa. Apenas pudo abrir la boca, cuando el Rey se le adelantó.

— ¿Qué queréis?

—Es la mujer roja, alteza

— ¿Otra vez con eso Ser Davos?

—Está usando a la joven princesa para sus sortilegios–manifestó preocupado–temo por ella, por lo que le pueda hacer

—Pues no temáis tanto y preocuparos más por lo que se nos viene encima; mas os vale saber cómo emplear esa espada que lleváis en el cinturón, porque me acompañareis al campo de batalla. Dejar a Lady Melisandre con sus cosas, tiene mi permiso para hacer lo necesario para la victoria.

— ¿Es que queréis ganar a costa de vuestra hija? Si esa mujer hacer algo irreparable, Shireen os odiará de por vida ¿queréis eso?

—La sacerdotisa se limita a servirme sin oponerse a mis decisiones, no puedo decir lo mismo de vos, Ser Davos. Últimamente sois de lo más problemático

—Solo intento serviros con la más absoluta de las franquezas, alteza ¿No es ese uno de los motivos por los que me armasteis caballero?

—Prepárate para la batalla; que todos se preparen–ordenó con suma sutileza, bajo un rudo semblante. En su cara se podía leer, que todo el osado que se atreviese justamente en esos días a oponerse lo más mínimo a sus decisiones, tendría un trágico final

—Una última cosa majestad, Ser Jorah Mormont ha cumplido los últimos deseos de su padre, y se acaba de convertir en el Lord Comandante de la Guardia…pensé que le gustaría saberlo

—Bien. Retírate.

Las llamadas de los muertos podían percibirse en el ambiente de perpetuidad helada habitante del muro. En las largas noches de espera al inicio de la gran batalla contra los caminantes blancos, el silencio era un enemigo aun peor. Muchos, por no decir todos, dormían con las espadas a mano con la cercanía con la que un hombre duerme con su amante; ese silencio que gritaba con la potencia de cien gigantes, ensordecía hasta a los propios sordos. No existe en el mundo pero guerra que la espera que la antecede.

Tanto como Melisandre como Moqorro, decidieron por el bien de luz, hacer una tregua para preparar hechizos y fuegos que pudiera servir de escudo y ayuda para todos los sirvientes de R'hllor que allí había, incluso para los falsos creyentes. Marcaron un gran perímetro más allá del muro, en el que colocaron en puntos estratégicos antorchas y hogueras; cuando ellos llegaran, nadie quedaría expuesto a la oscuridad sin poseer luz.

Por otra parte, el Rey y la que se hacía llamar Reina, ideaban sus propios planes de cara a sus personales guerras. Ninguno de los dos ejércitos se entre mezclaban, ni se intercambiaban opiniones. Estaban allí, aunque los unos para los otros, no existían y si lo hacían, eran como enemigos y no como aliados.

—Todo está listo para nuestra victoria, mi Rey – le susurró Melisandre apareciendo por su espalda como un fantasma rojo, y acariciándole la nuca

— ¿No te habrás excedido?–preguntó mirándola de soslayo

—No hay exceso para el bien

El Rey se levantó de la silla, agarró a Melisandre del cuello con ambas manos y la empujó contra la pared con semblante iracundo. La sacerdotisa, emulando su actitud en tiempos pasados cuando el Rey también estrangularla, levantó las manos sumisa.

El monarca tiró de ella hacia arriba, provocando que la mujer roja tuviese que ponerse de puntillas; el Rey sonrió con malicia saboreando como Melisandre, aquella mujer que engendraba seres sombríos, la misma que veía el futuro en las llamas, la que tenía poderes de toda clase, mostraba por primera vez un factor muy humano…miedo.

—Oscuridad– pronunció temerosa– veo oscuridad en vuestros ojos

De repente, unos ensordecedores rugidos se hicieron eco a lo largo de todo el perímetro del Castillo Negro. El Rey y su sacerdotisa salieron al exterior; allí, comprobaron como aquellas dos gigantescas bestias se lanzaban dentelladas como si no fuera a haber un nuevo mañana.

Al otro lado del patio, Daenerys de la Tormenta intentaba por todos los medios que ambos dragones detuviesen sus violentos ataques. A los pocos segundos, Victarion Greyjoy apareció con un cuerno de dimensiones desproporcionadas. Al parecer, la chica dragón lo utilizaba para controlar a sus mascotas; aunque por mucho que hizo sonar aquello, los dos lagartos no cesaron. Era como si estuviesen bajo algún tipo de hechizo. El monarca dirigió una mirada a la mujer roja, quien sonreía satisfecha por su trabajo. Por lo visto, su poder era aun mayor de lo que alguien pudiera pensar. Si podía hechizar a esos dragones, nadie absolutamente nadie, podría truncarle su camino al Trono de Hierro.

El dragón de color crema se lanzó en picado contra el de color negro; pero éste, se apartó en el último instante; haciendo así, que su hermano terminase por embestir el suelo nevado. Un gran agujero quedó marcado en la superficie del patio, cuando Viserion retomó el vuelo. Drogon que era como se llamaba el más grande, hincó los dientes en la garganta de su oponente; Viserion se deshizo de su hermano con un latigazo de su férrea cola, a los ojos del dragón azabache.

Daenerys aturdida por lo que veía, imploraba a sus criaturas que se detuvieran, que eran hermanos y como tal, debían protegerse en lugar de matarse entre sí. En ese momento, el Rey no pudo evitar el acordarse de Renly. Sabía que había obrado con justicia, pues la traición desde que el tiempo es tiempo, se paga con la vida; pero una parte de él, le reprochaba aquella villanía. Los hermanos negros junto con los soldados de ambos ejércitos, hacían arriesgadas maniobras para esquivar a las poseídas bestias.

La ceguera del ojo izquierdo no le impidió a Drogon clavarle las zarpas en el lomo a Viserion, quien se zarandeaba entre rugidos hasta que optó por terminar rodando por el suelo del Agasajo, aplastando a su opresor.

El espectáculo era soberbio, eso nadie podía discutirlo; pero más soberbio empezó a verse, en el momento en que el cuerno inició su canto.

_**Oooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Oooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Oooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

Los hombres corrieron a por sus espadas. Esos aceros que emplearían, tenían una variante particular. Se decía y se sabía que los caminantes blancos eran inmunes a cualquier acero; no así al vidriagon. Por eso mismo, cada hombre, cada arquero, cada jinete y cada lancero, iba equipado con ese material. Y para los espectros, no había nada más efectivo que el fuego.

El manto blanco de la nieve junto con el helado hielo azul blanquecido del que estaban formados los caminantes, hacían de las tierras de más allá del muro un panorama nada alentador.

Las puertas se abrieron y un rio de color negro ocupó la blanca explanada iluminada de fuego fulgurante.

—Alteza, ¿Cree que saldrá bien? – preguntó Davos desenfundando su espada

—Actuaremos como un cepo ¿Has visto alguna vez a un animal escapar de un cepo, Ser Davos?

—Es peligroso majestad– insistió el contrabandista al tiempo que avanzaba hacia delante al compás que el Rey

—Quien no arriesga no gana; les superamos en número y con sus bazas ofensivas fuera de combate, la balanza nos favorece un poco más…no voy a desperdiciar este momento.

Grandes bandadas de cuervos surcaron los cielos como una marisma de muerte y desolación. Los caminantes alzaron sus armas entre espeluznantes sonidos y el bando de los vivos, eran alentados a la batalla por sus líderes. Si entre las filas humanas estuviesen también los salvajes de Mance Rayder, la balanza estaría asombrosamente desequilibrada, pero bien dejaron claro que no volverían al muro para salvar el culo de un puñado de sureños; pero que como estaban en deuda con el que se proclamaba Rey de los Siete Reinos, permanecerían en Invernalia hasta que terminase la batalla contra los caminantes, como escudo en caso de que alguien viniese a reclamar el Norte.

Espadas, lanzas, cuchillos y puntas de flecha de vidriagon. Antorchas iluminando todos los rincones. Catapultas con barriles inflamables preparados para ser disparados.

No había sitio para el miedo, ni lugar para dudar. No era tiempo de ser cobardes. Era hora de librar la gran batalla. El mundo no tenía otros héroes. Solo estaban ellos. Hermanos negros, hombres del sur, sacerdotes, muchachos que olían a verano, ancianos moribundos y heridos, muchos heridos.

Las tropas de Daenerys ocuparon el flanco derecho, mientras que las de Stannis, se encargaron del flanco izquierdo. En lo alto del muro, permanecían impasibles los dos sacerdotes rojos; quienes se encargarían de sus cánticos y rezos a R'hllor, como de sus respectivos trucos de magia. Los dragones por su parte, habían desaparecido de escena.

Victarion Greyjoy junto con Daario Naharis movilizarían a los Inmaculados. Ser Barristan Selmy capitanearía las tropas móviles de lo Guardia de la Noche. Ser Jorah permanecería en lo alto del muro lejos de los religiosos, liderando los arqueros, los ballesteros y las catapultas. Mientras que Stannis encabezaría la vanguardia de su ejército.

Las llamas se levantaron como serpientes de fuego, los sacerdotes cantaron sus plegarias, las espadas cortaron el aire entre gritos de frenesí y la muerte empezó su danza segadora de almas.

Desde la altura casi inexpugnable del muro, los sirvientes al Dios Rojo observaban expectantes el desarrollo de la batalla. Al lado de ellos, como espectadores menos efusivos y participativos, se encontraban la propia madre de dragones, la Reina Selyse y la princesa Shireen.

La joven niña dejó escapar un gritito asustado cuando un caminante se había abalanzado contra su padre. Quedo aliviada al ver como se deshacía de él con una magistral maniobra de espada.

Victarion Greyjoy era un bravo guerrero; se veía que era cien por cien un hombre del hierro, pues no temía enfrentarse él solo contra cinco espectros. Ser Barristan Selmy, siempre hacia acopio de experiencia y destreza; mientras el recién nombrado Lord Comandante Jorah Mormont, daba órdenes de manera fiera y tenaz como el oso que representaba la Casa que lo vio nacer.

La batalla se prolongó durante interminables horas, en las que muchos murieron. Unos por los enemigos y otros desangrados por las heridas. La muerte blanca se desvanecía como la nieve en verano. Los hombres agotados, continuaban lanzando estocadas y flechas.

Poco a poco consiguieron rodear a los enemigos, concentrándolos dentro en un amplio circulo dibujado con piedras. De repente, Wum Wum, el único gigante vivo y el único salvaje que se quedó a pelear, salió de la nada llevando sobre la cabeza un enorme barril cargado con fuego Valyrio. Con sus grandes y potentes brazos lo lanzó al centro del círculo, mientras los hombres contenían a los caminantes. En cuando el barril inició el descenso, los arqueros agruparon sus disparos flamígeros en el centro del tonel; éste estalló provocando una cascada verde, roja, naranja y amarilla.

Algunas de las llamas engulleron a hombres del hierro, inmaculados, cuervos….nadie estuvo a salvo, hasta que Melisandre con sus poderes controló las llamas. Todas ellas se aglutinaron y fusionaron con la muerte blanca, formando un remolino demoniaco.

— ¡Ahora!– gritó el Rey viendo al enemigo absorto y distraído

De los bosques, emergieron como látigos de acero jinetes y soldados de infantería. Con el estandarte del venado en la mano, iba Justin Massey y tras él, portando otros estandartes reconocibles sobre todo para Daario Naharis, iba la compañía de las banderas luminosas, la compañía del gato y las Lanzas Largas.

La masacre poco se hizo esperar, y el choque entre viejos enemigos tampoco. El Rey se encontró cara a cara con el Greyjoy.

Los espadachines entrechocaron sus aceros por encima de sus cabezas; cortaron piel, carne y ropa del rival. Emplearon trucos sucios como cegar al oponente tirándole nivel a los ojos, cabezazos para partir la nariz y otras artimañas. Físicamente, el capitán de la flota del hierro estaba mucho mejor, pero el Rey no era un hombre que se achantara frente a los desafíos o rivales.

Victarion logró romper la guardia del monarca, logrando así, hacerle una grave hendidura trasversal abarcando todo el abdomen. El Rey dobló la rodilla y Victarion sonrió con regocijo. En ese momento, los dragones regresaron con un aspecto bastante maltrecho. El Greyjoy pecando de victorioso, los miró; entonces apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza, el Rey se impulsó del suelo y apuñaló al de Pyke en la garganta.

—Muerto, antes que con la rodilla doblada Greyjoy

Rojo, todo se teñía de rojo. Sangraba por el abdomen, por una pierna, por la cara y también notaba el líquido caliente recorriéndole la vieja herida hecha por el acero de Bolton.

Cansado, estaba tremendamente cansado. Apenas lograba levantar los pies para caminar, mucho menos se veía capaz de alzar nuevamente la espada.

Humo cegador le nublaba. Gritos y llamas acompañaban a unos rugidos tronadores. Nada, no veía nada. Solo negrura, una negrura propia de la muerte. Justo como había predicho la mujer roja.

El silencio se hizo dueño de sus oídos. Su corazón latía cada vez más despacio, más lento, más y más torpe. Sus parpados pesaban como losas y sus dolores aumentaban por momentos.

Una mano enguantada en hierro lo agarró del hombro y lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo; frente a él estaba Ser Barristan Selmy y Daario Naharis. El Rey con mano sin dedos, sin corona de valor, sin reino y sin trono, ya no representaba amenaza. Su ejército aniquilado hasta la extinción. El mercenario dio un paso al frente, pero el caballero le detuvo.

—Un Rey merece morir con honor –dijo el anciano

—No hay honor para un hombre que ataca por la espalda

—No hay acto más deshonroso para los hombres que actúan sin honor, solo porque frente a ellos, tienen a un hombre que carece de él.

—Mi hija….mi…mi esposa, Ser Davos– pronunció el Rey con palabras de sangre

—Su majestad la Reina las tratará con cortesía y como se merecen, le doy mi palabra de caballero Lord Stannis; y Ser Davos será perdonado si dobla la rodilla. Su alteza tiene debilidad por las personas de origen humilde.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Stannis de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, el Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos y protector del Reino, calló desplomado en el suelo sin vida.

Sus ojos azules quedaron abiertos, y una lágrima se desprendió convirtiéndose en hielo; hielo en un cementerio de fuego.


End file.
